Mein Camp
by Zeroxkun
Summary: Want to read more then please visit my page on AO3 all of my full works are on there.
1. Chapter 1

The sun rises over the lake on an unassuming Sunday morning, sun rays pierce the trees as David cheerfully gathers all of the campers in the mess hall for an announcement.

"Alright everyone I have big news, since the camp committee members thought Dolph did such a... great job last time he was put in charge," David's cheerful attitude faltered for a moment, his eye visibly twitching before he regained his composure, "today he will be your camp counselor, along with every Sunday from now on! Isn't that great?!" David exclaimed somewhat excitedly.

"Vhat? David thank you, zis is such a surprise, I vill not let you down." Dolph announces, with shock and conviction in his voice, a twinkle in his eye.

Max rolls his eyes in disgust at David's overly cheerful demeanor. "At least I have to see his dumb ass one less day. Dolph can't be any worse." Max think to himself.

If Max only new how wrong he really was.

Dolph gets up onto one of the lunch tables and straighten his shirt getting ready to make an announcement.

"Vhile you are under my leadership, I vould like all to wear zhese personalized friendship arm bands, I made them mein self." Dolph orders, handing out the arm bands.

"Now zen ve must concentrate on the next task at hand." Dolph commands, lighting cracking ominously in the background.

Max inspects the armband, white with a blue inverted triangle on it very similar to Nikki's which had a black one, while Neil's was a pink triangle over a yellow inverted one.

"So, mein friends," Dolph paced along the table, his own armband from last time already around his upper arm, "Now ve must take role call. Ve can't have any missing campers like last time, hm? Now go! Line up outside! Schnell! Schnell!"

Max groaned as all the campers stood in three rows of three, the sweltering summer afternoon sun burning into their backs. Dolph was being so slow as he called out the names of the campers. If one little thing went wrong, he started over.

"Can we please just fucking move on?! Everyone is obviously here already!" He screamed, having finally had enough.

"Oh," Dolph put down the roll sheet and counted all the campers standing there, "vell, I guess so, on to the next activity!"

Max leaned over to whisper to Nikki, "Watch, he's gonna say something dumb, like arts and crafts."

"Digging holes!" Dolph cried out excitedly.

Max stood there staring at Dolph dumbfounded before crossing his arms and returning to his regular pout. "Son of a bitch." He huffed.

"Ve Vill be making a pen for our mascot!" Dolph explains, handing out shovels to everyone.

With a pissed off grimace on Max's face his shovel pierces the ground with a thud moving the earth. Nikki and Neil are five feet away from him to his left and right digging in the clearing however Nikki has opted to use her hands like a dog. "Bark! Bark! Bark!" She yells at max, then sniffs the ground.

"Like I'm suppose to know what that means." He yells back getting even more pissed. So not long after the blazing sun and hard labor is to much for Max and he sheds his signature blue hoodie tossing it to the ground revealing the camp tee shirt.

"Hey, that's not a bad idea." Neil comments, wiping the sweat from his brow. He then lifts his shirt over his head stripping it to the ground. Revealing his milky white chest and belly, his sweaty skin glistening in the hot summer sun.

Max can't help but gawk at his friend for a moment, actually thinking of him as attractive before coming to his senses.

Max returned his focus to his meaningless shoveling, but he couldn't help glancing back over at Neil every so often. It admittedly wasn't much to look at, Neil had no muscle whatsoever, and sweat was pouring down his skin, soaking into his hair and pants, but it was just something about him that suddenly got Max feeling hot and bothered. Speaking of which... Max quickly looked back down at his shovel, quickly shoveling more dirt as his face grew red. What. The. Fuck.

He wasn't supposed to get a boner for his friend! Certainly not someone like Neil either! But here he was, thinking of his friend with his dick sitting hard and heavy in his pants.

Deciding that the best idea would be to keep focusing on his digging, and hope the damn thing went away, Max did just that. It took plenty of time, but eventually it went away to Max's relief. Hopefully no one had seen him like that.

With the day's activities dragging on, the construction of the "pen" is complete by the end of the day. Even with Dolph only giving them one jewce break to quench their thirst.

"Very good, excellent team vork!" Dolph exclaims, in a very satisfied and pleased tone.

"But why does it need barbed wire on top?" Neil, still shirtless, questioned, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"For protection! Nothing vill get in or out." Dolph enlightens, with lightning cracking in the background.

"Silly, ve have to keep Perry our mascot safe." Dolph adds further.

"Ok everyone... Great vork today you've all earn a nice rest. Brush your teeth and hit ze hay." Dolph announces, before heading off to the counselors cabin to give his report.

Exhausted, all the campers quickly brushed their teeth and went back to their cabins to sleep. Max entered his to find a half naked Neil sprawled out on a bed, already sleeping in his boxers with a very thin sheet barely covering his feet and shins. Max tosses his shirt and jeans, stripping to his boxers for the rather hot summer night.

Max laid down on his bed, about three feet away from Neil's in their very cramped sleeping quarters. Max looks over at Neil who is sleeping on his side, turned away from Max. His eyes travel down to the small curve of Neil's back to his ass, which is partially showing since Neil's boxers have nearly slipped down his thighs in his sleep. Seeing this, Max can feel his issue from earlier coming back. Before he knows it, his fingers are diving beneath his waistband, pulling out his hard four inches; a respectable length for a ten year old.

Muttering obscenities to himself as he furiously strokes it, feeling, if only, a little bit of shame and guilt for lusting after his friend. "Fuck man, puberty fucking sucks." He says under his breath, disgusted with himself for having came to the thought of his half-naked friend.

Max looked at his hand with disgust before wiping himself off on his sheets and falling back against his pillow, waiting to finally go to sleep so this day could be over and done with.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! If you would like to read more of my stories or even join my writing group please check out my /users/zero_kun/pseuds/zero_kun/works or drop by and check out my Discord server /Y6Ahs6E we are looking for writers beta readers role players and artists.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! If you would like to read more of my stories or even join my writing group please check out my /users/zero_kun/pseuds/zero_kun/works or drop by and check out my Discord server /Y6Ahs6E we are looking for writers beta readers role players and artists. Please see my profile.


End file.
